The Queen of the Spirits
by Poke-Oh1988
Summary: Yusei and Akiza live in the spirit kingdom of Dueltopia, but when an evil is about to awaken on earth they volunteer to reincarnate on earth. Queen Mana sends them through the spirit portal to earth and their journey begins, but will the secret love they held in dueltopia survive the transition. Rated M for possible lemons in the future
1. Ch1 - Origins of their Legend

**Hi guys and gals, i'm back with my second story, In "The Queen of the Spirits" yusei and Akiza start of as Human spirits who live in the Spirit world. but in this story there given a mission to fulfil. together they will travel space and time, reunite and beat this evil. this story will cross cannons between ideas in both the anime and Manga so Im sorry in advance if there is any confusion within the story during reading. Hope you all enjoy this new tale. enjoy**

 **Chapter 1 – Origins of their Legend.**

In a world that runs along our world, there is a kingdom of light known as 'Dueltopia'. In this world both the spirits of Duel Monsters and Humans live together in peace. At the centre of this kingdom is the Great Castle of Strongburg, A golden palace that is the pride of the united world. Spirits would gather here to compete in matches of honour and glory, and human and monster partners work together. Everyone was happy here; at least that's what everyone thought.

The Castle of strongburg is surrounded by 4 shrines that represented the powers of all the different 4summoning's within the world, Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Advance. New monsters where being born recently with the powers of unity, this new power was not understood still but it was dubbed as Xyz summoning, however because of the lack of understanding of this power Xyz monsters became known as guardians of the city's and patrolled the outer limits of the city's until they could master their new powers and gain partners. What isn't known to the world is within the castle there is a 5th shrine, the shrine of Memories, that only the ruler and aides had access to. It was here that one that the current queen was spending most of her time here. She would pray all day hoping the gods would grant her wish, but after many years her wishes still remain unanswered. She would not give in to here despair and continued to do this every day in the hope she would get her wish granted. "My Queen you have been at it now for 18 hours now today, its time you took a brake and rested." Said a red haired lady. "I Agree my lady you are working too hard and need to rest." said a crow haired Gentleman. "Maybe I am but I Want to see him again? If I have to pray here every day for years then I will if I can one day. Wouldn't you too feel the same if you found you couldn't see each other again?" the Queen asked the two aides. The two people looked at each other trying hard not to blush at that thought. The two aides didn't answer but the queen could tell from their reaction. "Guys I know the two of you have had feelings for each other for a long time for each other I don't know why you don't just tell each other." The queen said causing the two aides to look at each other and blush a deep red. They couldn't believe that the queen knew there deep feeling for each other that hadn't been shared; they became so shy they couldn't even speak.

"Why can't you tell each other? You are together here every day and you can't even talk face to face?" the queen said to them sparking a reaction. "IT'S NOT THAT EASY YOU KNOW!" they both said together before they looked at each other again. They both looked down ashamed because there hidden feelings were reviled like this and if made them both feel a little sad inside. "I don't know why I can't." the crow haired boy finally said making the queen look at him. "What do you see?" the queen said back to him. "A beautiful woman, with the most amazing hair and smile I know of." He said again without realising what he said. "Really? So you think she is beautiful do you Yusei." the queen said back causing him the blush shyly and turn away from them both in disbelief of what he had said, the female aide covered her mouth not beliving what she had heard. "Yusei you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked in a bit of shock. Yusei couldn't even look at her as he nodded yes. "What about you Akiza? What do you see in him?" the queen asked her, Yusei looked towards her in surprise. "I see a kind heart, a warm and amazing guy to be with and…" Akiza replied but stopped. "And what Akiza?" the queen asked again. "Someone I would trust my life with, without hesitation." Akiza finished as she turned around embarrassed. "So the two of you do like each other then. Finally it's about time you let it out into the open now. Do you know how difficult it is to pray when the scent of desire is so strong in this room. Holly Ra it so obvious how you two look at each other every time we come in here." The queen explained. The two aides became a little embarrassed that they were so obvious about their feelings; Yusei had to bring up a point though. "My lady even with this being the case, its forbidden for the aides of the queen to be in a romantic relationship. That's why it's been difficult to not look at Akiza like that." Yusei said to the queen's disappointment, Akiza though had to agree. "Yusei is right my queen it forbidden, we can't be together and be your guardians at the same time. It the Law." Akiza confirmed.

"Sir Yusei of Stardust and Lady Akiza of Rose. Are you saying a law that no one has paid attention to for 3000 years now is what's holding you two back! Holly Ra, you two are so rule keepers!" the queen said to them leaving them gobsmacked. "What do you mean; we accepted the rules of the job when we started." Akiza commented. "No Akiza, that rule is meant as a guideline not a law now. Come on no one even remembers that Law. If you love each other get together, I haven't an issue with it." the queen said back. "But Queen Mana if we did and it's discovered we would be exiled from the Kingdom, and our family's would be shamed." Akiza commented. "That's it I've had enough of this!" Queen Mana said before pulling out a magic wand and casting a spell on the two of them. "Queen Mana what did you do?" Akiza questioned sounding worried. "If the two of you think you can keep to the rules of an old law then I hope you can keep to that then." Mana said with a bit of a cheeky grin. 'Because the more you resist each other, the more you will be forced together by your own urges.' Mana though to herself. The two aides looked at each other a little worried what she meant. As queen Mana continued to pray she began to realise she did something rash and not good, she started to regret using that spell but it was too late now to undo it.

As the weeks went on Yusei and Akiza continued to stick to their normal routine of protecting the queen but sound it increasingly difficult to not look over at each other since they know how each other felt. 'I know we can't but I really want to spend a little time with Yusei now, I know the rules say we shouldn't but is it really ok to forget that rule though.' Akiza thought to herself, she had started with feelings of need in the last week but was managing to keep herself in control. Yusei was finding it more difficult though, he was beginning to develop deeper feelings for Akiza and while he was managing to keep his head in check it was harder to keep his heart in check. 'Oh man Akiza looks so beautiful today, I would love to spend …. No come on Yusei, focus on the job and forget the one you love for now. Wait did I say love?' Yusei was thinking to himself with mixed thought about the whole situation.

One night queen Mana went to bed early after another failed day of prays, Yusei and Akiza were given the night off to try and get their heads back in order. They had been getting distracted by each other and not being as efficient as normal, they didn't know this was the result of Mana's spell though. "Well that was another uneventful day wasn't it?" Akiza said as they walked away from the queen's chambers. "Well we can't help that I guess it is our job to guard and watch over the queen." Yusei replied sounding a little fed up as well. They were still feeling strange inside and distracted by each other, Akiza had noticed that Yusei was having trouble and was more distracted than he used to be. In her head she knew she should stick to the rules she was taught when she was give her role, but with what happened lately she realised she didn't know anything about Yusei. "Yusei what's your plans for your evening off?" Akiza asked. "Nothing really, guess I'll just home and rest I guess. What about you?" Yusei replied he thought getting some rest might help his current state. "Well then how would you like to go for a drink first? I mean we have a few hours extra and I don't really want to go home right now." Akiza said hoping Yusei would agree. "Are you we can Akiza? What about the rules?" Yusei wondered, he wanted to say yes but was worried if he would be in trouble if he did. "I think we will be fine if it's just going for a drink Yusei. We can't have a relationship, but we could at least start a friendship right." She pointed out. "I guess so. Ok lets go then." Yusei agreed. Akiza smiled and the two of them walked together for a night on the town.

As they walked to a café bar they talked about their families and clans, they had worked together to guard the queen for almost a year now but realised they didn't know anything about each other at all so it was a breath of fresh air to lear about each other. The two of them were human spirits who were granted passage to Dueltopia for being pure of heart; they were assigned a clan name upon entry. Yusei was granted the title of Stardust within the 'Synchro Head' clan, while Akiza was granted the title of Rose of the 'Synchro Claw' clan. They were proud of their titles but it wasn't a happy pride to have. "Don't get me wrong Akiza I love my job here, but I sometimes wish it wasn't as stressful sometimes." Yusei explained. "I know what you mean, I have to be both a queens guard and a medical officer because of my title. I sometimes feel over worked. Im lucky that I'm always fresh on a morning even if I only get an hour sleep. This place always regenerates us for the next day." Akiza added. "Akiza do you miss being on Earth?" Yusei asked randomly, Akiza almost fell over from the question coming out of the blue. "Do I miss being on Earth? That's a little random isn't it Yusei?" Akiza pointed out. "What! Well I meant… sorry." Yusei said realising he was out of line; Akiza heard him but started to giggle at him. "Yusei are you always taking things seriously? I was kidding with you but you did catch me out with the question though." Akiza explained before continuing. "Honest though I do miss earth a little, I didn't have a good family life because of the powers I have causing me problems. I didn't have any friends I could rely on either so it was a hard life. But I managed to learn to control my powers and make a good life for myself." Yusei was amazed that Akiza had a hard life on earth before. "Sounds like your life was harder than mine, My parents died in an accident and I was lucky to survive. I had some friends but they weren't very loyal and used me a lot, I was lucky to scrape by with any jobs I could get, they didn't want a street kid working for them for long." Yusei explained. "Oh Yusei I'm so sorry. I guess we both had tough lives on earth before we came here right?" Akiza asked sadly. "I guess so but I bet if I had met a kind person like you back then it wouldn't have been so bad." Yusei admitted not realising how he said it. "Really Yusei? I think I may have thought the same if I met you back then as well." Akiza admitted back. Neither of them realised what was said so they continued walking together, just enjoying the social activity.

The queen stopped praying early for the next few weeks for Yusei and Akiza regularly got to spend time together building up a friendship. They even found a way to chat while working thanks to the new Xyz guard team. Using eyes communicators they could pay attention to the queen while watching around them and talk to each other quietly as well. This way they didn't find the job as dull anymore and enjoyed more social time between duties. Some of the other clans noticed this but since there wasn't anything serious they let it slide every time since all they did was talk. They found them useful outside work as well as they found using the communicators easier to communicate while off duty, the fact they could see each other's faces while talking made them both more comfortable. "You know Yusei these communicators the Xyz team use are really useful. The fact you can sync them up for direct limited communications helps us talk privately now. I still can't believe we didn't do this before." Akiza said feeling relaxed. "Your right Akiza being able to talk using this thing is defiantly helping. I just hope we don't get too distracted now using them though." Yusei added slightly worried. "Don't worry Yusei we both know we cant have a relationship like that anyway. As long as we remember that we will be fine. Unless we choose to run away from this place." Akiza added with a cheeky giggle. "Oh yes and leave our clan's honour in tatters as well, bad idea." Yusei pointed out not realising Akiza was kidding. "I was joking Yusei! Anyway the rules say we can't while we are within you duty limit. But I guess after what the queen did with us it will be a struggle as well now. As long as we don't get too close for now we should manage." Akiza explained. "True but we both have to last 3-4 years like this now. Can we manage it that's the question." Yusei pointed out since it sounded impossible, Akiza had to agree there. The two of them had deeper feelings for each other than the realised and this was going to become a problem without divine intervention.

A few months later the two of them were still struggling with their feelings clashing with their jobs but they were just about managing to keep it together. They were with the Queen at the spirit portal, a gateway where monsters and human souls would enter their world. Mana was expecting a visitor. The portal was shaped based on the Synchro crimson dragon legend, Yusei and Akiza didn't know anything about the legend and while guarding the queen they were talking about it over there communicators. "Those two really want to get together but they can't let their own feelings just flow out of them. I haven't an issue with it but those dam laws and rules that holding them back, and respect for the clans as well. Talk about stress." Mana said to herself. "I heard that if the Crimson Dragon chooses you, you're granted the armour of the dragons based on the title you have within your clan." Yusei said over the communicators, Akiza wasn't convinced about it. "I heard that you're granted a new life and eternal happiness if you're chosen, or you can start your own clan if you choose as well." Akiza added. "Wow this legend must have many options for the chosen." Yusei thought out loud. "No one really knows the legend really Yusei, it's in a forbidden text that you have to grow up with to understand it. So all we can do is guess what it's about." Akiza pointed out. It didn't stop them thinking about the legend though. "Starting you own clan? If I could do that with Akiza that's would be amazing!" Yusei said out loud with out realising. "I heard that Yusei!" Akiza said with venom back trying to get him focused again. "Oops, sorry Akiza." He apologised. "Oh boy this is going to be a long day I think." Akiza thought out loud. "I heard that Akiza!" Yusei said back, the two of them just laughed realising what they both did.

As the meeting concluded with the with the visitor the Queen Mana wished a good journey to the visitor before passing back into the portel. "Well that guy was a bag of laughs, can't he lighten up a little." Mana said cross. "Are we in trouble my queen?" Yusei said down on his knees. "If we caused it my lady we are sorry." Akiza added on her knees as well. "Oh stand up you too. It's nothing like that her just wanted to recruit some of our people to send to earth and …." Mana explained but Yusei butted in hearing that. "Back to earth my lady? Why would that guy want people from here that have no earth bodies now to go there?" he asked getting a surprised look of Akiza. "Yusei that's not our place to ask." Akiza pointed out. "No Akiza Yusei was right to ask, he wants a small group of human souls to return and be reborn on earth to fulfil a mission in the name of the Crimson Dragon." Mana explained. "The Crimson Dragons Real?" Yusei questioned still thinking it was a myth. "Since you two can be trusted I'll tell you. There is an evil on earth trying to revive from an ancient darkness. It was stopped 5000 years ago but recently fragments of evil from that time have risen up. They have to be stopped and there is no way to warn the humans on earth about it, Its Taboo to interfere with the earth's future." Mana explained to the surprise of Akiza. "I thought this world and earth support each other? How can this be interfering when this world always does." Akiza asked confused. "The Monsters in this world are able to pass between the two worlds because of a pact between the worlds, but the souls of the dead can't return without corrupting the timeline and that could be a disaster. That's why we can't do it." Mana explained. "I guess that makes sence my queen, what about you Yusei?" Akiza replied, Yusei however didn't answer. "Yusei what are you thinking?" Mana asked realising Yusei had thought of something. "My lady it's not my place to say." Yusei commented. "Yusei of Stardust I grant you permission to speak freely. Now what were you thinking?" Mana commanded, this was the first time the queen had commanded one of them to be open with her.

"Well you said that the dead can't return to earth right, well what about reincarnation? Could a small team be sent back to earth that way? If there born into the world wouldn't that be the safest option to manage it." Yusei suggested. Mana and Akiza were both surprised at Yusei's idea. "Yusei that a good's idea but it would take years for the reincarnated team to grow up and be ready, it wouldn't work. Besides a new born would be a blank slate until they grow up." Akiza pointed out. "I guess so, sorry for suggesting it." Yusei apologised. Mana though had to agree with both of their points. "Although you both brought up good points there I have to agree with Yusei there." Mana admitted, Akiza and Akiza were surprised to hear that. "What?" they both said together. "It's true a new born would be a blank slate but they can be also influenced easily as kids though. We can't warn the humans directly but if we sent a soul back to take on a new life they might have the advantage we need to manage it!" Mana said out loud. "Even so my lady you would have to place the souls in compatible bodies and that would be difficult, and how would you know they would be in the right time so they will be prepared as well." Akiza pointed out seriously. "That can be sorted easily Akiza. A lot of people here would want to return to earth but I don't think any of them would to do this mission though." Mana said sadly.

The two girls had to agree with each other but Yusei's thought had drifted off subject slightly. "If Akiza and I went, we could spend time together and without the rules interfering I bet." Yusei said not realising the girls were lessoning. "Yusei we can hear you!" Akiza reminded. "But it's a good idea though! Why don't you too go?" Mana replied to their surprise. "US?" they both shouted out loud. "Why not, you want to spend time together and can't while you here so why don't you both go. Beside I would trust you two, and would accept you two back when you return." Mana explained, the two of them were worried though. "What about our clans?" Akiza pointed out. "They will be told you are on a mission for the kingdom and won't be back for a long time. They will not know of this mission until you return." Mana explained. "Should we Akiza?" Yusei asked Akiza thinking this may be their only chance. "Queen Mana if we do this would any relationship we have on earth been punished when we return though." Akiza had to ask. "No Akiza if you two resulted in becoming a couple in result of this mission I would still accept you back and more." Mana said happily. "Ok Yusei lets do this together. Let's save our home world." Akiza said confidently. The two of them felt pleased to be doing something to help both worlds until Yusei realised an issue. "Hold on how will we return to earth, and how will we find each other when the time come?" Yusei said worried. Akiza realised Yusei was right, it was a major issue they had to work out first.

"That's easy to sort our guys." Mana pointed out. "What do you mean my lady?" Akiza asked. "The man you saw leave left me six stones, each of them contains 1/6 of the crimson Dragons power. If you too take one of them each you will inherit the dragon's power, and also be bonded to each other if you leave at the same time as well." She explained as she reviled the box holding the 6 stones. "Yusei I believe you would make the right leader for the mission so I want you to take the head stone. Akiza your kindness and strength will guide the mission, take the front claw stone." Mana explained and opened the box reviling the stones, Yusei and Akiza took the stones Mana specified. "Who will take the remaining 4 stones my queen." Yusei asked. "As of right now I don't know Yusei, the portal here can travel through time and space between the two worlds. If I can't find 4 more souls to help you the stones will find their own owners on earth. But if this doesn't happen you two will be the only hope for both worlds." Mana finished. "You know Yusei it could be years before we see each other again, if we do this..." Akiza pointed out before Yusei took Akiza into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Mana was gobsmacked when she saw Yusei's actions. As they separated Akiza was completely flustered. "Yusei what was that for?" Akiza said panicking. "Akiza if we will be apart for many years I want to imprint you into my memory first. Then I will always remember you until we meet again." Yusei explained, Akiza blushed bright read and without thinking kissed Yusei on the lips back while holding him close. Mana could not believe they both opened up to each other and could only smile. "Well it's about time you too did that. Well done my friends." Mana said feeling proud of herself. The two of them separated from their kiss and looked into each other's eyes deeply. "I hope it won't be too long Akiza, I'll miss you my love." Yusei admitted. "I hope so too Yusei, I love you too and will miss you. Don't forget me ok!" Akiza replied.

When the two of them were prepared to leave they walked up to the portal with Mana waiting in front. "Are you both ready? Remember once you go there is no coming back until you reincarnations lives burn out." Mana reminded getting a nod from both Yusei and Akiza. "Well then Yusei I give you the Stardust dragon card, my it shine bright into the future success. Akiza I give you the Black Rose Dragon card, may you life blossom like your feelings. Their spirits will infuse with you during the transition and they will hold your memories of this mission until the time is right and will also help you two to come together as well." Mana said handing them their guardian dragons. "Thank you my queen." Yusei replied as he bowed to her. "Thank you my lady, I promise to protect this card with my life." Akiza added. "Just find happiness together while on earth and I will be happy for you. When you return you will be my royal guards again on your return." Mana said in encouragement, before moving behind them both. "Now is the time, Dive into the future you will help to save. Be reborn as savours and protect each other. Hold hands and run into the portal when you're ready." Mana said as she tapped them on the shoulders then backed off to let them do this in their own time. Their hearts beat at a mile a minute, as they prepare to do this. "Yusei I'll see you soon, this is not goodbye." Akiza said to encourage him. "Thanks Akiza, I'll see you soon as well." Yusei replied before the two of them held hands. "Let's Do this!" they shouted together and ran into the portal. "Good luck Yusei! Good luck Akiza." Mana shouted into the portal.

The two of them flew through time and space holding hands as tightly as possible to make sure they didn't lose each other until the last second. They felt there spirit bodies slowly fading away as they travelled between the worlds. "Man it getting hard to breath here!" Yusei notised. "Your right Yusei but we have to hold on." Akiza added. As the continued a fork in the road appeared, both with a dragon writing for them. "Akiza its Stardust and Black Rose Dragons! They be must be here to meet us." Yusei said sadly. "I guess it's time to part till we meet again Yusei! Stay safe ok. I love you!" Akiza replied with a tear in her eyes. "I love you too Akiza, see you soon." Yusei replied as the two of them let go and followed there dragons, there dragons took the two of them in claw and the two spirits fell into a deep sleep as there journey began.

 **Thankyou for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think of the story. your thoughts count to me. In advance of future chapters, as you may have notised I rated this story as M for Lemons, Please tell me if you are a past or new reader if you would like lemon and limes featured in this story. I cant promice any but if you want some lemonaide flowing later then I will try get some squeezed for you in the future. See you next time.**


	2. Ch2 - The Start of their Legend

**Chapter 2 – The Start of their Legend.**

In a facility located under a lab a massive problem was about to reach a crisis point. scientists were running around in attempt to reverse the situation but their efforts were in Vain. "Doctor Fudo its no use we can't stop this over load what happening we need to evacuate now before its too late!" said one of the men as they ran out of the lab. "No my friend this is my sin and I must witness it to the last second. Yusei my son you will live and be free but i won't be there to watch over you, forgive me." doctor Fudo said just as the reactor exploded as too lights left and vanished into the world. the lights bright as a star but invisible to humans flew until they found the hosts of two individuals full of life about to be born. Both these ladies were pregnant and about to give birth. These two would never know that their children were about to have a bigger destiny than they though, one soon to be cared for with love and joy while the other faced a harder future.

"Doctor! Miss Fudo's pulse is getting weaker and we can't stop it!" said a nurse panicking. "We haven't a choise now, prepare for c-secton if we don't we will lose them both." said the doctor. "I made a promice we would save this boy and we will. Yusei Fudo we will save you even if your mother can't be saved!". In another room another child was being delivered at the exact same time as the crisis. "Miss Izinski I'm pleased to inform you its a girl. congratulations." said the young nurse as she delivered the young baby to its mother. "Have you picked a name for her?" she asked. The mother was tired but she nodded and with a spare breath answered " Akiza... Akiza Izinski is her name. My sweet little girl."

* * *

Many years have passed and in duel arena many duelists were gathered for a yearly event 'the School Duel' and it was about to hit its climax. "It now time for Queen's academies Top student to make her move how does she intent to win." The announcer called over the speakers. "Ok Time to show you why this schools calls me the Queen of Queens, It's my Turn! I activate Moonlight Vail this allows me to give up Half my life points, then I can summon one 'Rose' Monster from my extra deck to the field, oh and it it can use its special ability without and any costs. I Special Summon my 'Black Rose Dragon'. And thanks to her ability and Moonlight veil all other cards on the field are destroyed!" said a red haired duelists as everything was destroyed. "Yet again I can't win this duel, I guess you're always going to have that title Akiza, well done." Said the opposing duellist. "Thanks but this is the end now. Black Rose Dragon attack her directly with rose flare!" Akiza called ending the school duel once adain. "And the winner of the school dule for the 3rd and final time and is not the shining star of Queen's Accadamy, AKIZA IZINSKI!" the announcer bringing the event to its end. Akiza looked around proud of her achievement but the moment she heard the word 'star' she suddenly started with a headache. "Oh no not this, not now."she said holding her head in her arms. The headache was worse than it had been before and without knowing it she passed out. Blackrose looked down at Akiza just as it happened and roared loudly before disappearing.

Sometime passed before Akiza woke up, she was in the academies infirmary with her parents sat beside her. "oh What happened? Where am I?" Akiza asked confused. "You're in the infirmary Akiza, You passed out after you won your duel. This is one reason why I wish you would stick with you standing duels instead of doing turbo duels as well. We don't even know why you pass out like this." Said Setsuko Izinski, Akiza's mother. "Mom I'm fine seriously, it seems to happen only when I hear that word though." Akiza reminded them. "But that's exactly why turbo duels are so dangerous for you. If that word triggers you every time, What if it's in the name of one of their cards, you would be in danger of hurting yourself." Hideo said sternly. "Dad I choose to become a turbo dualist because I felt like I needed to. Something about it just called to me, wait hold on…." Akiza explained before stopping. "Whats wrong Akiza?" Setsuko asked wondering what was wrong. "Mum 3 months ago a duelist I faced in a turbo duel activated a card called 'star blast' but I didn't get a headache until after the duel ended though. It's strange that the headaches only happen after a duel finishes not during a duel when that word is used. Im wondering if there is a connection." Akiza wondered out loud. "Akiza you have always use plant and rose based cards, why would cards with st…. that word make a difference." Setsuko said almost saying the word in question. "I don't know maybe there is a star card I'm looking for and the reason I get the headache is because I'm trying to remember what it's called. I know it makes no since there but it's possible. Either way I can't let it hold me back after all that competition is coming up and I'm representing duel academy at it." Akiza confirmed. "Akiza why are you so determined to enter it, duel academy said it didn't matter if you couldn't. Think of your health first!" Hideo replied still concerned. "Dad it's a matter of pride, after I graduate I won't be able to duel as often while I train as a doctor remember. So I want to make the most of it before then." Akiza said before looking out of the window. 'besides something keeps calling me towards the arena and I don't know why. What's out there at satellite arena that's calling me? Maybe I'll go to the speed track for a practice tomorrow.' She thought to herself.

At Marhta's house Yusei was looking out of the window looking at the city, he was deep in though and wonder. He was thinking about the dream he had the night before that was still bugging him. "Yusei are you in here?" called a voise as they opened the door. "There you are Yusei, I still see this window is your favorate thinking spot when your bothered about something. Is it the dream again?" she said again. "Yes Martha, Its that image of a rose garden and the figure in the middle of it that's bugging me. I've been to that place many times but everytime I see someone there I get that headache for some reason." Yusei explains. "Let me guess Yusei you think that she is the Girl of you dreams right. Yusei it doesn't exist you should be looking for a real girl not one from a dream. Come on get some rest then you can get an early start on the speed track for the tournament." Martha instructed, Yusei nodded as he knew arguing was a bad idea with Martha. 'Maybe Martha is right but I want to belive either way. I feel like someone is waiting for me though. But Who?' Yusei said as he settled down to sleep.

Akiza woke up the next morning at 6am and felt a lot better than before, she felt like she could take on the whole world on her own. She got up and dressed in her flexable but tight fitting runner suit, and picked up he helmet. "ok Akiza time to knockout some moves on the track!" she said as she snuck out of the house, she knew her family were asleep still so she didn't want to wake them up. Yusei more or less did the exact same thing and was riding his runner towards the speed track at the arena, he had made a stopped by the rose garden on the way there to get a rose. Ever since he started seeing that dream he kept a rose with him on his runner for luck, but secretly he had another reason for this. "I wonder if I'll ever find that rose girl I heard about once. I hope so one day then I could give her it as a gift." Yusei said to himself. The 'rose girl' was the lady in his dream, since there was no name for her he nicknamed her that. As the two duelists arrived at the arena they were unaware that this was the day they would change there lives compleatley. Yusei parked his runner on the test track start point ready to start his time trial, unaware that Akiza was about to turn this time trial into a race for pride.

"Ok Akiza no one should be here so let's get a good time without …. Oh no someone elce is on the lane! So much for my private ride." Akiza said to herself disappointed as she drove up to the start point. At the same time Yusei noticed a light flash on his runner monitor and looked back to notice a red runner approaching. "Oh looks like I have some company for this. Too bad I was hoping to do this on my own but may as well make the most of it anyway." Yusei admitted still feeling distracted. Before they had a chance to introduce themselves the PA system connected to requested both duellists to prepare the monster cards for the speed trial, the two duellists placed there dragon cards on the duel disks ready to start. "When your runners reach a set speed level and time your monsters will be summoned to distract you in the trial, the more you travel the worse it will get. If you are unable to cope with the situation you are reminded to leave the leave the track and return to the pits straight away. Prepare to Ride!" called the PA system as the lights began to flash. "Ready, set …" the PA began before Yusei and Akiza Shouted "Lets Duel!" and Left at full speed.

As Akiza and Yusei continued their time trial they were about to be challenged in ways they couldn't expect. As they reached the target speed there dragons were summoned against them, and they began to attack randomly. "Wow Stardust Dragons getting intense today, what this all about?" Yusei thought not noticing the other dragon. "What gives Black rose Dragon, this it too much. I won't let you beat me; I'll Sense my way through this and beat this Guy as well, no one out runs the Queen of Queens!" Akiza called out determined to win and prove herself. "I WILL WIN THIS RACE!" both Yusei and Akiza said looking to the side and noticing each other's Dragons for the first time. "That Dragon, it a Rose!" Yusei said in complete shock. "That's Dragon its looks like a Star!" Akiza said overwhelmed. Both Yusei and Akiza lost focus with the trial and lost themselves in the sight of each other's dragons. "That dragon looks beautiful." They both said in owe of each other's monsters, but Akiza lost focus and started to get into trouble. Akiza took her left hand and reached out to stardust dragon as if something was controlling her, however by doing this she didn't notice an obstruction ahead. Yusei snapped out of his daze just in time to notice the danger and shouted to Akiza "Watch out!" but it was too late. Akiza's runner hit the obstruction and Akiza was sent flying out of her runner still in a daze. "Hold on." Yusei shouted before jumping out of his runner to catch Akiza in his arms just in time before they hit the ground hard. There runners now with no pilots went out of control and ran into each other before sliding to a stop about 500 meters away from them. Yusei was in pain from the impact but he was more concerned about the person he saved, he wondered for a moment why he would risk himself for a stranger that quickly and without thinking first.

"Hay are you all right?" Yusei said looking down to realise something. Akiza's zip on her duel runner had dropped during the accident revealing a pair of large breasts that while still partly covered up were dangerously close to his face. What made it worce was one of them had completely ecaped and so close he started to panic. 'Oh man it a girl, don't move Yusei you don't want her to think you're a pervert.' He thought to himself as he looked up with his eyes closed. "Ouch what happened?" Akiza said not even realising the predicament she was in right now. When Yusei heard that he needed to save her dignity and his own quickly. "Before I answer that you may want to cover up first." Yusei said quickly. "Wait what?" Akiza replyed before looking down to realise what happened, she screamed and got off Yusei and faced away from him to try and cover up but there was a problem. The zip on her suit was broken and while she got her chest covered up as best she could she couldn't zip up to keep herself covered. She turned her head around thinking this guy would be peaking and prepared to slap him but to her surprise he had sat up but turned the opposite direction. "Wow he must be a genuine nice guy to think of my dignity like that." She said before noticing a jacket in front of her. "What's this?" she said wondering. "Ah. well you can borrow it if you like " Yusei said hesitantly. He was still worried that something was wrong and didn't want her to feel bad. "Oh thanks sir." Akiza said a little surprised. The jacket to her surprise was baggy and she managed to get it on without any issues, Akiza then though it would be nice to thank him face to face. "You can turn around now and thanks for the jacket." Akiza said becoming a little shy all of a sudden. "Are you sure it's safe to?" Yusei asked just to be safe. "Yes I'm covered up now, thanks for not looking by the way." Akiza replied.

Yusei turned around still with his eyes closed just in case, he remembered from Martha never to turn around to a girl in case they were not decently dressed. Akiza saw this and laughed; even though his helmet visor was closed she could tell his eyes were close. "What's so funny?" Yusei asked confused. "You can open your eyes you know." Akiza confirmed. Yusei opened his eyes and to his relief she was covered up and her relaxed a little. "That's good, I'm glad about that." Yusei said out loud not realising he did. "What's that supposed to mean!" Akiza said feeling a little offended. "Oop, sorry I meant I don't like looking at ladies when there compromised, it's just not right. That's why I had my eyes close after I realised what had happened." Yusei explained with a light blush on his face. Akiza noticed this and was flattered that he respected women."Wow I didn't think gentleman still existed these days. That's sweet of you." Akiza complemented. "Thanks….. Ah I just realised I don't eve know your name." Yusei realised, Akiza realised the exact same thing. "Your right, it a little difficult to keep a conversation going without knowing each other's name." Akiza admitted. Yusei took the lead and took off his helmet, "My Name is Yusei, what's yours?" he asked. Akiza took her helmet off as well before continuing "Nice to meet you Yusei, I'm Akiza." Yusei took a moment to notice Akiza and to his own surprise he was impressed with what he saw. 'Wow this girl's impressive and cute too. Way better than those girls jack and Crow like to brag about.' He thought to himself for a moment not realising he was blushing; Akiza noticed this but couldn't help being impressed with him as well. "Wow this guy looks even cuter than those guys that hit on me at school, he doesn't look like much at first but after what I heard from him that make up for it. I would give him an 11." Akiza thought to herself, any embarrassment she had about her runner suit before seemed to disappear. Yusei heard Akiza's words and realised Akiza must have ment to think that not say it. "Thanks for the complement Akiza, Your not too bad yourself. You're pleasant on the eyes too." Yusei said not realising what he said. "Wait What did I just say! Oh no this is embarrassing." Akiza admitted now she was blushing. "Hay don't worry Akiza, if I'm and 11 for you, your defiantly a 100 over 10 for me." Yusei said to try and cheer her up. Yusei didn't realise she attually was hitting on Akiza with that statement, Akiza normally would have walked away from that but hearing that after what she said stopped her. "Oh ah, thanks Yusei. I bet you say that too all the girls." Akiza said to try and change the subject. Yusei shock his head to Akiza's surprise. "Actually you're the first girl I've talked to this way, I'm not the easiest person to talk with." He admitted. "Really with the way to talk I would have thought all the girls would be after you." Akiza guessed. "Jack and Crow tend to lure all the girls actually, any girl I try to talk to go to them instead." Yusei admitted sadly. Akiza felt sad hearing that and moved over to give Yusei a hug as she was feeling a little sorry for him. 'What the hell am I doing Akiza, am I feeling emotional about a boy. This is going to get awkward.' She thought but to her surprise Yusei returned the hug, but then it happened.

Akiza forgot herself and fell on him causing them to fall to the ground, leaving her on top of Yusei. "Just wondering Akiza do you do this to all the boys?" Yusei asked sounding a little cheeky. "Ah n n no I don't." Akiza replied feeling awkward now. Akiza's body had turned to jelly from embarrassment, she couldn't build up and strength to even lifts herself off of Yusei. Yusei noticed Akiza had a problem, he rolled over just enough for Akiza to roll off him till she was right next to him. Akiza still couldn't find any strength to move and Yusei could tell, he got on his knees and picked Akiza up into his arms and began to walk towards there still grounded duel runners. "Let's get you more comfortable." Yusei said as he carried her, Akiza was becoming even more embarrassed with this and blushed even more. 'This is new being carried by a man, I like this but why do I feel so embarrassed as well.' Akiza wondered to herself. Akiza felt comfortable with Yusei for some reason and couldn't understand why.

Yusei sat Akiza on her duel runner which managed to stay stud up on his runner's placement before moving to retrieve the cards they used which had flown off in the accident and were not far away. With Akiza on her own she started to recover from her embarrassing situation. "I'm starting to think coming down here today was a bad idea, now my outfit needs repairing before the tournament. On the bright side I met a nice boy though." Akiza said to herself getting her composure back. Yusei reached over and grabbed the 2 cards that were on the grounds, he noticed that stardust was face up compared to Akiza's card but it got him wondering what it was. "I wonder what Akiza's monster is? A red dragon was out during the time trial. It seemed majestic from what I saw." He said to himself as he turned the second card over to revel 'Black Rose Dragon' and the moment that happened Yusei started with a major headache. "Ow no not now!" he shouted in pain. Akiza looked over after hearing that, after noticing that Yusei had his hands on his head and looked in pain got off her runner to run to him worried. "Yusei what's wrong!" she called as she ran to him. Just as she was about to get to him Yusei fell to the side, Akiza pushed herself and caught him in her arms. "Yusei are you ok? What's wrong?" Akiza cried out, at that moment Yusei dropped the cards on the ground. "Hold on, that card!" Akiza said in shock as she sees 'Stardust dragon', it sends a bolt of electricity thought both of them and Akiza passes out as well. What was about to begin would now change their lives forever in ways they could never imagine.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3**


	3. Ch3 - Past Destiny's Unlocked

**Jade546** \- Thanks i've been unable to work on this lately but now i've got some time to do it so lets see what happens right.

 **Team5dsforever** \- im glad to hear you like the uniqe circumstances of there meeting, hope you will review this as well.

 **Chapter 3 – Past destiny's unlocked.**

When the time reached 9:30 the trial lane attendant was starting to wonder why the only two people on the track hadn't returned. "Where are those two? There time ended 30 minutes ago and there still not back. Come to think of it they haven't passed here for more than an hour already." She said to herself. The track ran alongside the booth where duelists sign in to use the lane and the track loops so it always passes it. The booth also tracks lap times during their time on the lane in order for duelists to track there own progression, when the lady checked the tracker it read both of them at 1 hour 24 minutes on the current lap. "That can't be right at all. The longest time it takes it 25 minutes to loop this track and that at minimum allowed speeds. Something must have happened, maybe there in the pits and lost track of time." She said to herself before checking the security cameras. As she looked she noticed no one in the pits and no runners moving at all. Until she checked the main straight to corner 15. "15 never has any issues so I don't know why there is a camera there to … oh no we have trouble!" the attendant said shocked when she realised what looked like a crash. She quickly hit the alarm button to alert a medical team to the section where Yusei and Akiza laid.

When the team arrived they found the situation confusing, the runners showed signs of a collision but the way they did didn't make sense at all, also they noticed the way Akiza and Yusei were on the ground wasn't consistent with a crash either. "This place is like a walking contradiction!" said one of the emergency crew. "Too right there, the runners look like the ladys runner flipped and went into the guys. But the medic says that guy was the one that too the full blow of a collision." Said his partner. "I think he tried to help her and got hurt that way. But there locations to the runners are not right." The medic added. "Why do you think that, Alice?" the work man wondered. "Well Mark the impact proof is on his back, and her runner suits shows impact at the front based on its condition but she isn't hurt. Also if we consider her runner flipped then she would have been in behind the runner not in front. Its clear to me that what happened to them happened after the accident." Alice explained. "Wow did you work that out yourself Alice?" said marks partner being cheeky. "Very funny Tom, you do remember I used to work with Accident investigation before this job right, all the signs are there. Besides if impact was on the boys back why is he face down then? Care to explain that?" Alice questioned. Tom and Mark thought about if for a moment but didn't have a clue. "OK you win Alice" Tom admitted. "Are they both ok though Alice?" Mark added. "There unconscious right now but there stable. They need to be checked out though. We need you to transfer the runners to the pit storage for now while we take them to the hospital." Alice explains. "YES MAM!" they both said before getting to work.

An hour later Akiza's mum and dad arrived with Martha at Domino Training hospital, they were contacted by the track and informed of what happened. Martha was worried but not surprised Yusei was scratched up though. Akiza's parents though where worried sick thinking the boy had caused this. "How dare that boy hurt our Akiza this way, when I see him I'll make him wish he didn't do that!" Hideo said mad at the situation. "From what I understand that boy tried to save her though Hideo, so why would you blame him without hearing both sides of it." Setsuko said trying to calm him down. "Setsuko the point is that boy…" Hideo started before getting stopped. "That boys name is Yusei and he wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a girl." Martha Interrupted. Hideo was shocked to hear this but was still convinced otherwise. "How can you prove that, my girl is hurt in there?" He continued. "Well from what I heard the only injuries found were on Yusei, the most your girl, Akiza was it, had was a torn runner suit." Martha reminded, Setsuko had to nod in agreement. "Yusei is a proud young man; he puts others before himself and would get hurt because of it. Compared to his friends, Yusei is a respectable young man who I raised to be so. Besides he gets shy around girls and wouldn't take advantage of anyone." Martha continued. "If what you said is true what makes you think Yusei helped Akiza then?" Hideo asked. "Akiza is wearing Yusei's favarate jackat, he dosen't let anyone wear it unless he has a good reason. If Akiza's suit was ripped and she was exposed in any way, Yusei would turn around and not look until there she was secure again. On top of that if it was really bad he would have lent her his jacket so she could cover up, that's the kind of man Yusei is. Kind and caring." Martha explained. Hideo's anger with Yusei suddenly disappeared after hearing that.

The nurce came in to them to update them on the situation. "Are you the parents of Yusei and Akiza?" she asked getting a nod from all three adults. "We have some good news, Akiza is in good shape that girl owes the boy her life for what he did to help her. Yusei is in good shape too, his back was grazed badly but it should recover in a few days." She explained. "That's good news miss, can we she Akiza?" Setsuko asked. "And Yusei too?" Martha asked, to their shock the nurce shook her head. "I'm afraid not for the time being." She said calmly. "Why not?" asked Hideo. "Well we done understand why but there still outcold right now, we don't understand why right now but both their brains are showing increased activity which is unusual. So we want to observe them a little longer before we allow visitors." She explained before leaving to continue her rounds. "What's that suppose to mean?" Hideo questioned. "I wonder if it has something to do with Akiza's condition." Setsuko wondered. "Wait Akiza has something wrong with her?" Martha asked wondering something. "Yes she had been getting chronic headaches every time she duels against anyone who used duel monster cards with the word 'Star' in it and we don't know why." Setsuko explained. "Akiza as well?" Martha questioned, Hideo heard this and wondered. "Dose Yusei have this as well?" he asked. "Well not exactly but he gets dreams regularly about girl in a rose garden, he visits on a regular basis but when he sees a girl there he gets headaches for some reason, he keeps a rose with him as a good luck charm in case he 'meets this Rose girl' as he calls her….. Wait did you say star cards?" Martha questioned. "Yes why?" Setsuko wondered. "Yusei's favourite card is a monster called 'Stardust Dragon' but he rarely uses it in a duel though. Dose Akiza have anything like that?" Martha wondered. "We have a rose Garden at home but ….. Wait she had a 'Black Rose Dragon' card, she uses it all the time in duels." Setsuko said realising a connection. "Hold on, Yusei has a STARdust dragon and Akiza has a Black ROSE Dragon. Are you suggesting there is a connection here?" Hideo questioned emphasising those two words. The 3 adults were wondering if there was a connection they just suggested. Martha suddenly had a side thought that wasn't related but possible. 'Yusei could this Akiza be the rose girl you have been looking for? Maybe you were right to hold on to this dream. If she is her maybe you will finally become the man I know you can be not the one Jack and Crow want you to be.' She thought looking towards the room they were in. "Maybe there the 'Star Rose Lovers' of Domino." Martha though before a chuckle out load, leaving Setsuko and Hideo confused. 'What's she laughing about?' they both though.

Back in the room Akiza and Yusei was in there condition was unchanged. "Doctor if there physically ok why are they not responding to anything we try?" the nurse asked. "The mind is something no one can understand fully my dear nurse. Whatever it is there trying to find something in there minds and when they do they should wake up." The doctor said, not sure if that was the case. "Doctor is it me or do the two beds keep moving?" said the student nurse in the room. "Moving what are you talking about?" he said before noticing the exact thing she said. The two beds were indeed moving towards each other, this was strange and not something they saw normally. What was strange was the two beds were at opposite ends of the room but they were both moving towards the centre of the room. "Everyone move to the doors now!" the doctor called worried for their safety. This was a rise call as the moment they all reached the door the two beds went side my side and the hands made contact. The moment they did I bolt of electricity sparked from the two of them forcing all the staff out of the room, before the doors closed. The flash caught the eyes of Hideo, Setsuko and Martha noticed and ran out to see what happened however the moment they did a bright red light exploded from the room, but to their surprise the light was being created from their arms. "Akiza!" Setsuko and Hideo shouted now panicking. "Yusei! What's happened?" Martha questioned worried. The doctor stud up looking panicked and said "The beds moved together and when the two of them touched hands we were hit by a bolt of electricity. It pushed us all out." Martha looked into the light wondering what was happening.

 **World of Light**

"Yusei! Yusei! Wake my love." Said a seductive female voice. "Akiza! Akiza! Wake up Sweetie." Sounded a husky male voice. "Our future is now" Said both voices together.

Yusei opened his eyes wondering who he heard, as he sat up he notised Akiza on the ground 3 meters away and quicky got up to rush over to her. "Akiza, Wake up!" he said as her help up her head in his lap, he started looking around to notice he was in a white void, nothing around for miles and miles. He was beginning to get scared not just for him but for Akiza as well. "Akiza you have to wake up, please!" he begged but Akiza would react. "Akiza Please I don't want to be alone here… I" Yusei paused for a moment as he was beginning to tear up "I don't want to be alone here. Please Akiza wake up, I need you!" he shouted desperately. 'Did I just say that? Where did those words come from?' Yusei thought as he realised his heart was beating faster than normal. He looked down at Akiza as a tear built up in his eyes, but as he looked at Akiza his eyes wondered towards her lips. 'Her lips are so beautiful.' He thought as he lifted her and placed his lips on hers. In that moment Akiza's eyes opened and she was amazed at the sight she saw, Yusei was kissing her on her lips. 'Yusei? Why are you kiss … kissing ….. This feels so good.' Akiza though as her mind went fuzzy. She started to respond to his kiss as if she was possessed by something. Yusei notised the changed but was lost in that kissed and the response from Akiza made him intensify the kiss even more, and Akiza responded the same. After what felt like hours Yusei moved back gasping for air, and Akiza felt the same. 'What was I doing? What's wrong with me.' He thought. "Yusei?" Akiza managed to say after a moment gasping for air. "Akiza? Akiza your ok!" he responded before hugging her like it was the end of the world. "Yusei what's wrong? Why were you kissing me? Hold on how are you even a good kisser anyway? Where did you learn that?" Akiza asked confused about the whole thing until she noticed Yusei was crying. "I thought I lost you! I didn't want to be alone!" Yusei said through all the tears. "Yusei." Akiza said before hugging him back. The felt warmth from each other that they didn't understand but didn't seem to care in that moment.

When they did separate they stood up to look around worried what was happening. "Where are we Yusei? This place feels cold and empty." Akiza said worried. "I don't know Akiza but we need to find a way out. We won't survive if we stay here." Yusei replied worried for Akiza's safety. Akiza looked towards Yusei realising he was more worried about their safety than anything else, she was about to say something to help but got distracted by something elce, his outfit. "Ah Yusei what are you wearing?" Akiza asked confused. Yusei looked at Akiza confused before looking down to notice Akiza's outfit. "My outfit? What about yours?" He added. Akiza looked back at him the same way before they both looked down at their clothes to their shock. "What the hell! Why am I wearing …. Transparent Linen?" Akiza finished slightly confused. "I'm wearing a Linen cloth? What is this?" Yusei added confused. Akiza then realised a big issue with hers and panicked. "Oh no" she said before grabbing Yusei into a close hug, this panicked Yusei. "What's wrong Akiza?" He asked. "Yusei this outfit shows too much of me off. Why am I wearing this? What sick joke is this?" Akiza said scared of what Yusei could have seen. "Akiza do you not like how you look?" Yusei wondered, Akiza didn't understand what he meant. "What do you meen?" she asked. "Akiza you're a beautiful girl in my eyes, with beautiful eyes and the most incredible smile I've ever seen. So what I'm asking is do you not like how you look?" Yusei asked again. Akiza stepped back quickly as if she heard something shocking. "Did you say I'm beautiful?" Akiza replied with tears showing in her eyes. Yusei nodded and when Akiza saw this she ran to Yusei hugging him again crying in happiness. "Thank you Yusei that means a lot to me after all this time?" Akiza said not realising what she said. "Akiza we only met today didn't we?" Yusei asked feeling confused, to Akiza's confusion she realised something. "Your right Yusei, why did I say that?" she replied before continuing. "I guess I feel like I have known you longer than that, but I don't know why." She explained.

After hearing that from Akiza, Yusei seems to feel he should ask another question to her. "Akiza are you lonely? I don't mean with you family though." Akiza was surprised by that question and parted from him. "I guess so. I mean my I don't get to see anyone outside of school and always wondered what it's like to be with a guy. But my parents won't let me make my own choices like that." She explained. "I feel the same Akiza, Martha always encourages me to talk to girls but she then talks about dating them before I have even said hello which just makes me nervous and shy then." He explained. "I wouldn't have though guys get nervous about girls, hearing that makes me wonder what other secrets you hold Yusei." Akiza said sounding a little sexy when she said it, this made Yusei blush bright red. 'oh man where did that voice come from.' Yusei thought to himself before he made a decision. "Akiza would you maybe like to get to know me better?" he asked before walking over to embrace Akiza. Akiza blushed a bright red hearing that. "I would Yusei but what do you have in mind." She asked before getting her answer. Yusei leaned in and took Akiza's lips once again with his, Akiza tried to resist not thinking this was right but her strength failed and she accepted the kiss and returned it. Yusei separated for a moment to ask the question he wanted to ask "Akiza I know we just met but would you be my girlfriend?" Akiza didn't answer instead she threw herself at Yusei into the most passionate kiss they had ever had.

"Stars In love, bonds in light, unite as one, bring end to fight! Challenges you will see, quest count three, pass the test, defeat the rest. Take the gift, your soul not shallow, together united, your prays shall not willow." called the two voices from the distance. A red light drew between Yusei and Akiza burning hotter like a new born star but it didn't burn them, instead it was unlocking there ancient memory's from there past life. The memorys of love they had took over and there kisses intensified, it was like there kisses were the air they breathed. The more they kissed the more they wanted. "You know it almost like those two are becoming what we couldn't. Now that the ceremony is complete they will soon be us. What do you think Yusei of stardust" said the female voise. "Your right Akiza of rose, these two are now our reincarnations and surprisingly they were given our names. The bonds we wished for but couldn't have will now be theirs." The male voice said. "What will happen to us now Yusei?" Akiza asked watching their reincarnations making out. "Our memories will become there's and the scars in there minds will now be healed, but then we will disappear reborn forever in them now. At least if we are to fade away I will be with you in my last moment." Yusei answered before kissing his love for the last time on the lips before they both faded away. As the light around the Yusei and Akiza's reincarnations fades it was absorbed into there right arms and became the 'Marks of the Dragon'. It was now official Yusei and Akiza had become a couple born from a different time, now lovers in the present.

 **Real world**

As the light from the room faded all eyes looked into the room where Yusei and Akiza were, no one was prepared for the sight they would see. Two figures were stood up holding each other and to everyone's shock kissing on the lips like nothing happened. "What the hell is going on? Akiza is kissing that boy!" Hideo said shocked and not happy. Martha and Setsuko looked in awe as they couldn't believe the sight the saw. The two lone people were embraced in a kiss. "I'm proud of you Yusei I didn't think you would have it in you." Martha said quietly. "Oh Akiza this is wonderful." Setsuko added with a tear in her eye. Hideo looked at them both thinking something was amiss here. "How can you two look at this like nothing is wrong?" He asked. "Hideo just let them have this moment. Let those kids have this happy moment." Setsuko replied and they watched the two of them, in love. "Why do I even bother trying to protect my little girl?" Hideo said to himself realising he lost the augment. As they observed they noticed how happy they both looked, Martha wondered how long they knew each other and why he kept Akiza such a secret.

After what felt like a lifetime Akiza and Yusei finally broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Their eyes shining from happiness and love that had awakened inside each other, it felt like magic that these two only met hours ago and were so deeply in love it felt unreal. The doors opened and Hideo ran in pulled Yusei away from Akiza and punched him in the gut. Akiza, Martha and Setsuko to Yusei's side, shocked about what they just saw. "Dad what did you do that for?!" Akiza shouted at her father. "Yusei what did you do to my daughter?" Hideo asked madly. "Who are you? Why did you hit me?" Yusei asked in pain. "He is my dad Yusei, and I want to know the same thing." Akiza said angrily. "Hideo what's wrong with you. Akiza and Yusei kissed, he didn't hurt her. What's your problem? Didn't you see how happy Akiza looked?" Setsuko shouted crossly. "This boy just violated my daughter, you expect me to not be cross about this." Hideo said mad, Akiza stood up and walked over to him and slapped his father on the side of the face. "Dad how dare you hit my boyfriend. Apologise to him!" Akiza said angrily. Hideo looked into the eyes of her angry daughter and realised she wasn't kidding at all. "You're not kidding around are you?" Hideo realised. "Honey did you only just realise that. Martha and I saw that through the window." Setsuko explained. Akiza at the same time returned to Yusei and to comfort him. "Im so sorry Yusei I wish this hadn't happened." She said sadly. Yusei looked to his girlfriend and placed his hand on her cheek. "Akiza its ok your father was worried." He replied, Hideo noticed he didn't blame him even though he was the one who hit him. "Yusei im sorry for hitting you. I worry about everyone who approaches my daughter and thought …" Hideo started before Yusei interrupted. "You were worried I was taking advantage of her, right? You don't have to worry about me, I wouldn't hurt anyone. The opposite is true, I would protect her." Yusei admitted to Hideo's surprise. "That's my Yusei, just the way I raised him as well. Respect and protect girls, never harm or take advantage of anyone." Martha explained proudly.

Hideo was ashamed of himself for judging him so quickly, he saw in Yusei's eyes the look of a kind person, and Akiza's showed signs of concern for Yusei. "I'm sorry Akiza." He said before leaving with his head down in shame. "Yusei, Akiza I think the two of you make a good couple to gether from what I saw. I'm sorry for what my husband did to you Yusei." Setsuko said to them. "Thanks mum." Akiza said happily. "So tell me when did you get together, how come you kept this a secret so well?" Martha asked. Yusei and Akiza looked at each other realising an issue. "IT'S A LONG STORY" the both said together before they told Martha and Setsuko about the fact they only met that day and the strange dream they seemed to have which was so real they couldn't believe it.

"YOU ONLY MET THIS MORNING!" Setsuko and Martha said together after hearing the whole story. "I knew they wouldn't believe us Yusei." Akiza added. "Akiza its not that's we don't believe you and Yusei, its just it seems unbelievable that two people can be this in love in just a few hours. It's almost like a fairy tale that's all." Setsuko explained. "You don't believe us either do you Martha?" Yusei asked looking a little disappointed and was starting to believe it. "It doesn't matter what I think Yusei. All I care about is that you two are happy. Maybe the story doesn't make sense but I can tell in your faces and eyes that to you it is real. I can see that you're in love and I'm happy for you as well." Martha corrected. Both Akiza and Yusei were happy to hear that, even so Yusei put his arm around Akiza to comfort her. The four of them stood up and walked together out of the hospital. "Setsuko ill take Yusei and Akiza back to the track so they can collect their runners then we can all come home." Martha suggested, Setsuko nodded in agreement to the suggestion. "Come home after you get your runner Akiza. We can have a mother to daughter chat later." Setsuko said to Akiza. "I will mum, see you later." Akiza finished before she got into Martha's car. "Yusei maybe you should plan your first date with Akiza when you get home." Martha said just before Akiza got in. "Wait what. Martha did you have to mention that right now while she is here?" Yusei replied in reaction to the suggestion, his face blushed bright red from embarrassment. Akiza noticed Yusei seemed embarrassed by something when she closed the door. She leaned over and kissed Yusei on the cheek and this managed to calm him down. "Yusei Relax I was only teasing you." Martha finished as they set off to pick up their runners. 'I wish you wouldn't do it when she is with me though.' Yusei thought to himself.

After ten minutes they arrived back at the trail stadium. "Ok you two, you better get your runners then head home. Don't get two hot a steamy on the track Yusei, being with Akiza that is." Martha said to them both making them both embarrassed. "Martha! Will you not do that please?" Yusei asked, Akiza realised Martha was teasing Yusei so she played along. "I don't mind Yusei if you want to." Akiza added to Yusei's shock. "Wait you what?" Yusei asked. "Nice answer Akiza, I think you and me will get along nicely." Martha complemented for her reply. "I hope get to meet you again Martha and thanks." Akiza replied. "I'll see you at home them Martha." Yusei added before he got out of the car, still blushing red. "Oh Yusei now I have something I can focus my tease on now, thanks to Akiza." Martha said quietly.

"Sorry about Martha, she has a habit of teasing me when it comes to girls." Yusei explained as they walked towards there parked duel runners. "Actually Yusei I found it funny to watch, I didn't realise you were easily embarrassed, and all because you met me." Akiza teased. "Really Akiza, that's not funny. Martha has been doing that ever since I was old enough to even be interested in girls. She knows its Jack and Crow that would be after the girls while I was keeping an eye on them. I was always the one left behind to explain everything." Yusei explains sounding slightly annoyed. Akiza noticed the change in his voice when he mentioned those names and wondered why those names with Martha's tease annoyed him. "Yusei can I ask you something and please be honest with me." Akiza wondered. "Ah sure Akiza. What's wrong?" He replied. "Who is this jack and Crow? What the problem that you seemed to get annoyed about just then?" She questioned with a serious tone. This caught Yusei completely off guard as he didn't even realise he mentioned them, this was a subject that would take longer than the time they needed to get there runners. "Akiza I'll answer the first question but would you mind if I answer the other one when we are alone in private. It's not that I don't want to answer them both but….. I would take a while to explain." Yusei answered. "That's fine Yusei. Then who is this Jack and Crow?" Akiza asked again. "There two of the guys I grew up with after I arrived at Martha's place. Jack has dreams of being the king of all turbo duelists, Crow is a carefree guy who also looks after a group of kids in the satellite sector. We may have grown up together but the three of us are completely different. The two of them are similar to each other in a way though." Yusei explained. "There similar in what way?" Akiza butted in. "There choise of girls. They both think that girls are all about the eye candy and getting laid, the bigger there ….. Ah assets are the better." Yusei finished stopping mid sentence. Akiza was shocked to hear about this, how could Yusei grow up with guys them but still be so respectful and kind. "Wow now I'm worried about the answer to the second question." Akiza added. "Hay if you're worried you could retract it?" Yusei suggested. "No Yusei if we are going to be together, I think I should know about them. Then I will be more prepared for the day I do meet them I think, but if what you said there is any indication they don't sound very nice." Akiza admitted as they arrived at their runners.

"Well I guess this is where we part for now." Akiza added. "I guess so but we aren't really separating really. We can still call each other on the gazers." Yusei said. "Yusei what's the Gazer?" Akiza wondered confused. "That a good point. What did I mean there?" Yusei replied confused. "Anyway Yusei I'm glad we are together now, after all that time I'm glad we are now." Akiza said adding another layer of confusion. "Akiza we just met today remember." Yusei corrected. "Oh your right. We must have hit our heads harder than I though." Akiza said still confused. "Maybe except we had chronic headaches this morning." Yusei corrected before adding "Either way I think we need to rest for now then meet up to talk when we both feel…. Hold on!" Yusei said before noticing something. "What's wrong Yusei?" Akiza asked as she notice him reach into his pocket and pull something out, when he opened his hand they both somehow knew what it was "A GAZER!" they said together. They looked at each other shocked but then Akiza reached into her own pocket and pulled something out and it turned out she also had one as well. "Where did these come from?" Yusei wondered. "I don't know but they feel familiar to me… no to us!" Akiza realised not sure why. "Akiza lets leave these alone till we meet up next and work out what this is all about." Yusei suggested getting a little freaked out now. "Your right, this isn't making any sense now. Yusei meet me at Domino High Park tomorrow at 11:30. We can talk and work this out then." Akiza suggested. "Deal but let's meet up casual neet time not in our duel runner gear." Yusei added. "Ok then lets seal this with a kiss then big boy." Akiza finished before kissing her man on the lips. "Akiza hold on to my jacket till tomorrow then, I would want you going home with potential exposure happening. That way I have an extra reason to see you." Yusei teased. "You better Yusei." Akiza said as she got onto her runner. "See you tomorrow." She finished as she left. "Wow what have I got myself into now. This will be a great adventure." Yusei said to himself as he got on his runner and left. The two of them could not wait for the next day as they went home.

 **Note: if you have watched yugioh zexal then you will realise that the 'gazer' mentioned in this chapter and 1st chapter is the duel-gazer from that show. this will be expanded on next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapeter, review and look forward to next chapter.**


	4. Ch4 – Yusei's Corrupted Past

**Team5dsforever -** well this dose sound out of character for akizas dad but I wanted him to be highly protective because of that days events, thanks for the support.

 **Jade546 -** glad you like the inteactions, hope you like the ones in this chapter.

 **guest** \- thanks for the feedback, I will try to spit it in to better size blocks but its done this way to keep events organized into situations.

 **Guest** \- Glad you love the story, I would recommend you sign up then you will get call outs for your comments.

 **Hi guys sorry for being gone for so long, I have been very unwell and had to take time out to get better. in not 100% yet but I will attempt to get some of this done when I am able to do so. Before we start I need to make something clear. apon rereading my story so far I've noticed an error from the start. in the show Akiza and Yusei are aged one year apart with yusei being older, however in chapter two I stated that they were born the same day, I don't feel I could rewrite this to correct this so just for this story but akiza and yusei will both be the same age.**

 **Also I would like to restart something I did with my last story, if anyone would like to suggest ideas for this story please feel happy to leave a review to the chapters, then before your idea please on a new line start with the following [ideas] any ideas will be considered, and any used will have a call out for you at the beginning of the chapter. note only usernamed reviews will be called out, guest reviews will not be called out but may still be used. ok with that cleared up lets return to the action in chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4 – Yusei's Corrupted Past**

"Are you sure that boy didn't do anything to you Akiza?" Hideo asked for the tenth time in an hour. "Dad I answered that question nine times already and I will tell you again, Yusei saved my life when my runner flipped. He put his life at risk to save me, it was the impact with Yusei that caused my runner suit to split like that. Why won't you lissen for a change instead of repeating that stupid question." Akiza repeated getting a little annoyed with her father now. "Akiza I'm only looking out for you and that boy.." Hideo said before Akiza stopped him. "That boy's name is Yusei and he is my boyfriend dad." Akiza snapped. "Boyfriend? You only met him today! How can you become a couple in a few hours?" Hideo continued. "Dad I don't care, he save my life. I don't understand what happened after I saw that card he had, but something did happen and Yusei and I bonded. I felt feelings inside me that just bubbled up and I moved with my feeling. I love him dad. Please understand that and drop this issue." Akiza said before attempting to leave the room, but before she did she turned around and continued. "By the way I will be seeing him tomorrow, and you're not stopping me dad." Hideo was in shock that Akiza just stood up to him, this was the first time since she came home since she went to Arcadia Movement and then Queens Academy.

"Honey if you keep treating her like a child she is going to become attached to that boy even more, this is exactly what made her join that horrid group before remember." Reminded Setsuko. "But she is my little girl and I..." Hideo started before being stopped. "She is an elegant young woman now, with a sprit as big as that dragon she loves. Its time you started to see that, maybe Akiza is making a mistake with Yusei after just one day but it more important to let her make her own choices. Don't forget queen's academy was a girl's only school and you wouldn't let her go out with friends if boys were going to be with them. Maybe it's time you let Akiza spread her wings and find who she is. Akiza has a lot of love inside her to give but no one to share it with, let her find love like we have. If it happens to be Yusei then be happy for her, if it's someone else be the same." Setsuko said to her husband before going to check on Akiza. "How can I protect her if I let her go? Maybe she is right, maybe I am too protective." He admitted quietly. "No honey your just being a good father, who has high standards for his daughter. You want her to be like you and me, Akiza isn't the same as us and she needs to find her own path like we did. Let's support her and give her space to become the person she can be." Setsuko encouraged and Hideo agreed hesitantly.

Back at Martha's place Yusei's wonderful day was taking a turn for the worse, Martha had gone out to visit a friend for the evening and unfortunately 2 guys decided to visit Yusei. Normally this wasn't a big issue but tonight they were making him very uncomfortable, and they could tell Yusei was holding something back from them too. One of them notised that his duel runner no longer had the rose he kept on it and just from that they could guess what it was and hassled Yusei about it. "Ah come on Yusei you can tell us, why did you keep it a secret then?" said an annoying voice. "Oh come on Crow that's obvious, he wants to keep this good looking girl he met from this master of faster." said the confident voice. "Right, this from the guy that can lead a girl to a bedroom and go from foreplay to making the same girl out of breath in ten minutes before the next girl comes for you, right Jack." Crow countered.

"Shut up Crow, at least this man can handle many girls in one night. You would prefer to have a new one each night only." Jack countered ack. "Hay when did this conversation go from Yusei's new bird to you sex life anyway." Crow asked. "That's right Yusei When did this happen?" Jack added.

Yusei was getting annoyed, it was bad enough they came after a good day in his life but were being extremely nosy about it. "Really Jack, do you and Crow think I would keep something like that from you all this time if it was the case, and what makes you think this is a physical thing anyway. All I said was I met someone today and you go on a full on question fest about things I don't think about anyway." Yusei replied annoyed with them. "I'm just surprised someone as skinny as you with no muscle to see found a girl that would actually give you her time. Most girls like the bigger men that can actually show them both a good time both out and in the bedroom. That's all that matter and crow knows that as well." Jack explains and crow nodded in agreement. "Now you know why I won't talk about you too about girls, you two are the biggest and most sexist people I know sometimes." Yusei said deliberately insulting them. "What's that supposed to meen Yusei. We're trying to teach you about the world here, and what girls want and expect of us men." Crow countered.

"Not true Crow, Martha taught us to be kind and look after girls, treat them with respect and get to know them. And on top of that never to rush into anything with them as they have their own feeling to consider." Yusei reminded them. "That's right and the best way to do that in to take them up 'Pleasure Street'. Make them scream with pleasure as you bump there insides with our dicks, and when they're tired and drunk they tell you anything you want to know." Jack boasted. Yusei had enough, he felt insulted that Jack felt he should rush in with his junk and not consider Akiza feelings, he was glad at this moment he hadn't asked to take a picture of her yet as he knew Jack would talk about her as a thing not a person. "Forget it, I'm going to bed, I give up talking to you when you talk out of your ass on this subject." Yusei said as he went to his room, he was fed up of jack and crow making fun of women and their baby makers. "Well it's your loss Yusei, I'm telling you it's a good life out there when you get started. Give them a good shove and they will always come back for seconds." Crow joked but Yusei wasn't amused at all. "Hay crow grab the six pack from the fridge and we can watch that adult movie we picked up." Jack shouted but Yusei didn't even reply. 'Great there going to be up all night again!' Yusei thought, he wished jack and crow would lissen just once.

The next morning Yusei was wondering what the gazer was that Akiza and himself had found was meant to be, he looked at it from different angles and still couldn't work it out. "I wonder it its meant to be part of a pair of glasses or attached to one." Yusei wondered to himself, until he looked at the time and realised he was going to be late. "Oh no im going to be late, I still need to get to that stall as well before I meet up with Akiza as well." Yusei said as he ran out of the house and was about to get moving to Domino High Park when his fears hit him. "Morning Yusei what's you rush?" Crow shouted.

'Oh no why are they still here.' Yusei thought. "Morning Crow, I have things to do today and I'm running late." Yusei said trying to get out of there. "Really you seem to be avoiding us man!" crow said sounding odd, and walked towards Yusei. Yusei watched and realised crow was drunk and didn't want anything to do with him like this. "Crow I haven't time so I'll talk to you later." Yusei said and got on his runner, put his helmet on and left. "Come back Yusei fuuto (Burp) lisson to pee.." crow said before passing out, while being watched by a disappointed figure through the window. "Honestly Crow you and Jack are embarrassing, I'm glad Yusei stuck to the things I taught you all. You can stay there till the hangover kicks in, that will teach you." Martha said in disappointment.

Akiza had also been preparing to meet up with Yusei herself, she had already been up for a few hours baking and putting together a picnic for her and Yusei. She didn't know what made her want to do that but once she got started she started to enjoy herself. The smell of baking was attracting some attention in the house though. Hideo was in his study when he smelled something. "That's strange I though the cooks did the baking yesterday while we were at the hospital with Akiza, why would they be doing it again today?" he said to himself, and left to find out. Upstairs Setsuko also notised and wondered the same thing, she stopped what she was doing to go and find out.

Back in the kitchen Akiza was humming to herself as she was putting together the picnic into a basket, she was becoming very proud of her efforts and was smiling. "Ok that's almost everything, just need those buns to finish and …" Akiza said to herself when her train of thought was distracted. "Cook I though the baking was yesterday, why are you….. Akiza!" Hideo said as he entered the room, Setsuko entered after hearing him say Akiza's name. "What's wrong honey?" she added before noticing Akiza in the kitchen. "Morning mom, morning dad." Akiza said happily. "Akiza was that you baking?" Setsuko asked. "Yes mom, I was making some buns to take with me to share with Yusei." She said before opening the oven to take them out. "Perfect!" she finished. Setsuko walked over to check as Akiza hadn't cooked before so she was worried, but to her surprise they were cooked perfectly at lease on the outside. "Mom would you taste test them for me?" Akiza asked Setsuko.

Setsuko checked them first and noticed she had actually but them in bun cases before baking them so taking one out was easy. "First Akiza we need to check if there cooked, get me a knife and ill show you." She said and Akiza got one quickly. Setsuko cut the bun in half and was amazed it was cooked to perfection, but the true test was the taste test. She cut it into a smaller section and placed a section in her mouth, Akiza watched hoping she did it right. "Setsuko what's the verdict?" Hideo asked worried. "Mom?" Akiza asked. "Akiza….. I couldn't have made them any better myself. He will love them." She answered. Akiza beamed and was so happy that they were perfect. "Let them stand for 30 min then they will be ready to take. I'm sure Yusei will love them." Setsuko finished. "Thanks mum. I better get ready to go, back in a moment." Akiza said and ran off to get changed into her favourite outfit. "I never knew Akiza could cook Setsuko. When did she learn? At school?" Hideo asked. "Actually Hideo her school didn't do any cooking lessons, and come to think about it I've never seen her learn. She couldn't have learned it anywhere since you wouldn't let her anyway. I'll have to ask her some time when I get a chance." Setsuko finished. About half an hour later Setsuko took all the buns out of the tin for Akiza and she placed four of them into her picnic basket, she was ready to meet up with Yusei and have a nice day out with her new boyfriend. "I better get going or I'll be late." Akiza said as she place a cloth over the food and secured it. "You did a good job preparing that Akiza. Have a good time." Setsuko replied. "Thanks mum, see you later." Akiza added and ran out of the door with the picnic.

When Yusei arrived at Domino High park he was looking at the small bunch of roses he had bought for Akiza, he has mixed options about his choise though. He didn't get a headache when he saw them which he was glad about, but he felt he didn't have enough roses for her. "I wish I had the money to buy more of them for Akiza. I hope she won't mind though." He said to himself as he looked up to the sky. "I wish this place wasn't so hard on us without our parents. And then you have childhood friends that will go overboard and get you in trouble." He continued. He placed his hand onto his mark on his face, he could still remember when jack and crow got him into real trouble with security when they decided to go out drinking one night and choose to rob a movie store. "Ever since that day its been almost impossible for me to get any real jobs to make money, and then they say I don't have a social life afterwards. Any girls I tried to talk to would always ask me if they were jack and crow, them leave to go and meet them. No one ever wants to know about Yusei Fudo the son of the creator of the Ener-D system that powers the whole city. After all this mark makes me a criminal to this city." He finished as he sighed.

"Someone looks down today, anything you want to talk about." Said a familiar voice. Yusei looked up and right in front of him was Akiza, just the sight of her took his breath away, I still couldn't believe that she was now his girlfriend. "Akiza! Sorry I mean Good morning Akiza." Yusei said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Morning Yusei, I would ask you if you're ok but judging by what you were saying when I arrived I'm guessing your down about something." Akiza replied worried. Yusei looked down wishing Akiza didn't hear that. "It's a long story Akiza, it's been a hard last few years, since I got this mark." Yusei explained. "Well good thing I have all day them Yusei, let's go over to that tree, set this up and you can tell me it over lunch." Akiza said with a smile on her face, when Yusei saw this he couldn't help but cheer up.

For the next hour both Akiza and Yusei enjoyed there picnic, the chatted about a few different subjects but Yusei was trying to avoid the subject from earlier. Akiza had noticed that he wasn't telling her about it and it was only making her more interested in it. 'Whys Yusei holding back about this mark he has, now that I think about it why would he have a criminal mark.' She thought with curiosity. "Yusei I know we only met yesterday but can I ask you something." Akiza asked being careful not to tip her hand. "What's wrong Akiza? You can talk to me about anything." Yusei replied. "Yusei do you trust me?" Akiza asked him seriously.

Yusei was getting confused why she would ask that, he nodded truthfully. "If that's the case Yusei why won't you tell me about why you got that criminal mark. I know we both only meet yesterday but we already said we are boyfriend and girlfriend. But since this morning you have been avoiding that question since I overheard you wishing you didn't have it. If it's because you want to protect me then stop thinking that, I want to know more about you and that's one part of you past. Yusei I've not had a prefect past myself but I would have told you about it in time, the fact is Yusei I already know about it now so I don't know why you won't tell me." Akiza continued. Yusei could hear all the emotion in her words and started to feel bad, he knew he would need to talk to her about it one day but dint expect it to come out so early since the two of them met.

"I'm sorry Akiza, it's not that is don't want to tell you about it. It's just not an easy story to explain and not exactly a gentlemen sounding one either." Yusei explained. Akiza was a little confused but then hearing that made her wonder something. "Yusei has it something to do with those two people from yesterday? What are there names? Jack and Crow was it." Akiza wondered. Yusei nodded and Akiza suddenly got a chill down her back. "Yusei did they make you do something you didn't want to?" she asked again. "You really do want to know don't you Akiza." Yusei asked knowing her answer. "Yes Yusei, please tell me what happened. It can't be any worse than my past." Akiza added. "I don't know about your past Akiza but ….. Ok I'll tell you. But will you keep an open mind about it while I tell you?" Yusei asked worried, and Akiza nodded. "Ok, the whole thing started about 4 years ago really but the mark was put on me about 1 year ago. I guess it's up to you when you want to know from really." Yusei explained. "Tell me from the beginning Yusei." Akiza finished. "Ok it started 4 years ago when I was 15 years old …." He started but then Akiza stopped him. "Actually Yusei if you don't want to tell me the whole story, just tell me what happened that affected you with them." Akiza corrected realising that they shouldn't spend all day talking about the past. Yusei got the reason for that, nodded in agreement and started again.

Yusei explained how when Jack had his 16th birthday he decided to become the ultimate king of turbo dueling, he also started being a rebel of a kind. He started drinking and getting into minor problems with kids. He also started boasting about how he won't only be the master of faster but also the master of lady lovers as well. Crow also was inspired to a point but not to the same level. Although he did at one point that jack said his ultimate goal would be an ultimate combo, a perfect win in a tournament and about 5 in one night minimum afterwards. Akiza was a little shocked by this development but started to understand the issues he has.

"So I'm guessing Jack thought when it was his 16th birthday it gave him the right to do what an adult could do." Akiza asked as she was putting the picnic away. "Your right there Akiza, that was the day Jack thought he could get with any girl he wanted and stopped following the teachings that Martha taught us as kids. He vowed to become a pro duellist and one day get any girl he wanted when he wanted her." Yusei explained. "Wow talk about a piece of work. I'm guessing crow just followed his lead then." Akiza added and Yusei nodded. Akiza placed the last of the food containers into her basket. "Did you enjoy the food Yusei?" she asked. "It was perfect Akiza, I've never eaten food prepared by a girl before apart from Martha so that was perfect for me." He replied and Akiza smiled. "I'm glad Yusei. Was that when you ended up starting to order those things for jack? I'm pretty sure that illegal at that time." Akiza wondered.

"No Akiza, at that time he decided to create his own online account on an 18 website, without any of us knowing about it as well. To make it worse though he used his own address for it but put the user name under my name when I went 17. That's how we found out about it, and I wasn't happy he put my name on his account, and I never even watched any of it since those two would attract girls easily. They would say we should watch it to improve our stamina for when we do the real thing. All that did was make me feel sick and think less of them. When I told Martha about it she told me that I did the right thing to leave the room and leave them too it." Yusei explained.

"Sounds like Martha is a wise person Yusei, I don't know why people think they need to watch that rubbish anyway. What's the point watching others doing it just to help you stroke your own ego." She pointed out. "That's true but I think we are getting off subject now Akiza." Yusei realised, and Akiza nodded as she was starting to get uncomfortable about the subject. "Anyway you said that that was from 4 years ago right, so I'm guessing that when the trouble started. How did it result in the mark being placed on you?" Akiza asked. "Well the trouble happened one year ago actually, the day of my 18th birthday as well." Yusei explained.

 **1 years Ago** (Yusei 18, Jack 19, Crow 17)

"Happy Birthday Yusei!" shouted Jack and crow. "Seriously guys you know I wanted to sleep in today remember. Why did you have the wake me up." Yusei said annoyed. "Oh come on Yusei this is your big day, good old 18 years old. The day Yusei become a man and spreads his wings in more ways than one." Crow replied. "Crow I haven't decided if I want to travel the world yet you know. Just becouse jacks 'master of faster' title gives him more reason to, doesn't mean I have to as well. My duel runner isn't even finished since jack took the first one I was using to test things with. And the parts are not easy to come by remember." Yusei pointed out. "Oh stop your belly aching Yusei. Any prize money I get helps you build and maintain our runners after all." Jack boosted. "When you not spending most of it on that blue-eyes coffee. Seriously how can you drink that crap, it's the worse stuff ever." Crow countered. "Regardless jack, the fact is crow built his runner himself with a little help from me, you didn't help and took the 1st one I built saying a king doesn't need to build and maintain it. Now I'm falling behind you two and I wanted to compete in the domino cup that was 3 months ago." Yusei reminded.

"Yusei I said you could borrow it for that beginners cup of yours but you didn't." jack countered. "Jack you reconfigured it to match your style and Yusei and even I couldn't even ride the dam thing, it was meant to be a 2 wheeled runner and you use some of your price money and upgraded that runner for the configuration you have now. Only you can ride that thing." Crow pointed out. "My wheel of fortune is the best runner on the circuit now, the girls all love it, besides crow yours fly's as well so what the point in your augment anyway." Jack replied smugly. "Jack you knew Yusei wanted to turbo duel himself but now she is stuck fixing you expensive to run runner and building his Yusei-go when he has time. I give him a hand when I can but you don't even lift a finger to help." Crow argued. "GUYS JUST SHUT UP! It's my birthday and all you two can do is complain about runners. Can't have a normal day without any of that for a change." Yusei begged. "Sorry Yusei, your right it not fair that you should be unhappy on your birthday. I know lets go out for the day, anything you want to do Yusei we will go and do." Crow suggested. "That's fine, Lets go then after lunch." Yusei agreed.

Everything went well for the whole day, they did every activity Yusei would want to do including bowling and an event called the rush duel which Yusei also won as well. He was having the time of his life and was happy that jack and crow actually got along for his sake. They did so many different activities that after going for a meal for his birthday they lost track of the time. By now Jack had had too much to drink and was drunk. "Jack I told you that was too much, I know you and Yusei are legal but 10 shots were far too much even for you." Crow said as he helped jack back home. "It could be worse crow the two of you could have been drunk, you did have the two jack bought you." Yusei pointed out. "I know Yusei but at least I thought to have a coffee to help after each one though. Although I think I'll have a headache tomorrow though." Crow admitted. "Will you two be quite it too loud here." Jack shouted. "Ha ha same old jack." Crow mentioned but then Yusei stopped for a moment. "Hay crow can you hold on to Jack for a moment, I'm going to get him one of those drinks Martha advised us to get for him if this happened." Yusei asked. "Oh great the one that makes him sick and knocks him out two. Oh well better than nothing. Sure Yusei go and get it." crow replied. Yusei let go of jack and crossed over the road to a vending machine nearby, not realising jack was stood outside an adult DVD shop.

Jack looked up and noticed something, a DVD he was after in the shop window. Somehow jack managed to toss crow to one side and rushed to the show and smashed the window, Yusei heard the noise and turned around to his horror. "I finally have it the Movie I wanted!" Jack shouted in victory, at the same time the shop alarm went off. "Jack we have to get out of here, leave that movie, we can come back later." Crow shouted to no avail. Jack was so cocky that he dropped the movie as crow attempted to drag Jack away quickly. By the time Yusei was able to cross the road again to see what jack had done.

"Jack out of all the day to do this why today!" Yusei said angrily, he picked up the movies that were misplaced and placed them back on the shelves. He looked around to look for Jack and crow but they had disappeared, security then showed up in force. "Stop right there. Drop everything and put your hands up." Said one of the officers. Yusei realised he was in trouble and did what they told him to do. "Let's see who this riff raff is this time…. Yusei Fudo, why are you here?" said a voice, Yusei looked up to his surprise. "Trudge?" he said worried. "Yusei why have you broken into this shop, and where are the goods you took?" trudge asked. "I didn't brake into the show Trudge, I was across the road when it happened. They ran off when I shouted but they dropped the DVDs in the window, I put them back on the shelves and waited till someone came so none would try again." Yusei said trying to protect jack and crow, but inside he was angry with them for abandoning him. "Sorry Yusei but that doesn't sound plausible so we will take you in. Officer cuff him." Trudge said.

 **Present day**

"and that's how I ended up with this criminal mark, security thought with my history on record that because I came of age I was rebelling for attention. Jack and Crow even to this day refuse to apologise for me getting into trouble, when the whole thing was there fault. They think I got away with something that couldn't be proven so there's no reason to apologise. When those two decided to leave Martha's house they wanted me to come with them since all three of us had our own duel runners, and they thought we needed a non female adventure." Yusei said before his fist hit the ground making Akiza jump and he finished.

"There was no way in hell I would go on a trip with two people that won't say sorry for something they got me in trouble for. I stayed with Martha when they moved out because it gave me space from those two." He finished. "Wait do they still track you Yusei?" Akiza asked worried. "No the show owned submitted security footage from inside the show that proved my story was true, unfortunately it didn't show jack and crow well at all so all they could do was look for someone with the coats they had on that day. They disabled the tracked on the mark but they couldn't remove it, so im not tracked but it permanent on my face now."

"Im sorry Yusei I didn't know it was that bad for you, it's almost as bad as my past. How could two of your best friends be like that?" Akiza asked. "They were and still are to a point like my brothers Akiza but crow would always side with Jack, and a lot of times that would result in a bad situation. It's bad enough there currently on the pro circuit but when it come to things they want to watch, they make me order it, or download it for them even though I have no interest in it, and it's all because they don't want to be connected with buying them, and losing their perfect reputation. They never consider that I…." Yusei added with a hint of annoyance in his voice but also a tear in his eye. "Consider that you what Yusei?" Akiza asked worried as she watched the tear in his eye run down his criminal mark.

"They never consider that I …. Would want to one day get married to a nice girl, care for her and not consider her just a person to just stay at home and look after kids. I would want that girl to be free to love me as I love them. Have her own life while sharing one with me as well, but more than that, I would want her to be pure and not tainted by desires of the one she loves." Yusei said with a lot of emotion in his voice. Akiza felt a bolt of lightning hit her heart; the emotion in his voice was so strong that she felt a deeper connection with those words. "Your right Yusei that is more important than some stupid DVD's that stupid boys would want. Those two really should be buying their own Adult DVD's and not make you buy them for them. Besides yesterday you proved you're not a pervert, after all you closed your eyes when you realised my runner suit was damaged and even turned around to consider my feelings. A pervert might have asked her to touch them inappropriately and gorged at them, but you didn't and even kept your eyes closed until I was secure again inside your own jacket. A lot of men wouldn't do that with girls like me. Thank you again for that Yusei." Akiza finished and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

Akiza's words rung home with Yusei as he knew he was doing the right thing by helping her cover up but the image of her from that moment was still in his head. In that moment his head went completely red and he wished there was a cold shower nearby. Akiza realised something was wrong again as he started sweating badly. 'What's wrong with Yusei now?' she thought. "Yusei are you ok?" she asked. Yusei was becoming more embarrassed but becouse he was honest he decided to admit what was wrong. "Akiza you made me remember that situation we were in yesterday and …." He closed his eyes before finishing "when they came out they were completely in view under my helmet visor and that image got stuck in my head. When you reminded me about yesterday the image popped back in my head again."

Akiza covered her mouth when she heard that, but notised Yusei had his eyes closed. 'Is he embarrassed? I didn't expect him to be like this. He really cares and admitted the problem and must be expecting me to slap him. He really is a kind person to tell me this and ready to take the concrescences for it. He is so sweet.' She thought to herself. 'I'm not as good as you said Akiza, please just do it and get it over with.' Yusei thought to himself but then to his surprise what he felt wasn't a slap but a kiss on the cheek. This made his eyes open suddenly in complete surprise. "You're not slapping me Akiza?" Yusei asked confusion. "Yusei why would I slap someone who saved my life and was completely honest with me. True it might be embarrassing that you have that image as your first thought of me but you admitted it and if you can be like that then I will be ok with that. Just don't share it with those two guys, if you do then I will slap you ok." Akiza said back sternly but Yusei just laughed. "Wait what's so funny? I meant it Yusei." Akiza said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry Akiza but when you said that I couldn't believe a girl like you can sound so sexy telling me off." Yusei said not realising what he said. It was now Akiza turn to become embarrassed since she had never been called sexy before, but on top of that to be called sexy from just telling him off seemed strange. "Ah Did I say something strange there?" Yusei asked worried. "Do I really sound sexy to you Yusei? I've never been called that before that's all." Akiza explained. "Oh I didn't realise I said that Akiza sorry, but then again you do sound sexy Akiza." he admitted. The two of them locked eyes and for them time stopped, two people who only met the day before were in love, but then it happened.

"HAY YUSEI!"

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter. stay tunes for chapter 5 where akiza's story will come to light.**

 **please review and suggest ideas and see you next time**


End file.
